


I Never Knew It Was Possible To Love Like This

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [8]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Loki is still depressed, Love, M/M, So Tony tries to make him feel better, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is still sad and Tony opens up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew It Was Possible To Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts).



> For Donya because she's amazing and because I can.
> 
> DEAL WITH IT.

Tony lays next to Loki in the bed as Sigrid slept in the other room. He strokes Loki's hair and Loki turns around to face Tony.

"I love you." Tony says.  
"I know. I do too." Loki says back.  
"I don't think you understand how much."  
"I think I do."  
"Then listen to me."  
"Okay."  
"Loki, I'm in love with you. And I mean IN LOVE. I'd do anything for you. If you told me to kill someone for you, I'd do it. If you told me to punch myself in the face and give myself an atomic wedgie, I'd do it without a second thought. I mean I never knew you could love someone the way I love you and that much. If you told me to run away with you, I'd do it. I'd leave everything behind for you. And I love Sigrid. You two are the most important people in my life. You made me feel... as if I was a good man. And you make me want to be a better man. You make me want to be the best. At my worst, I worry you'll think you deserve better which you do but at my best, I worry that you'll leave because it's not good enough. Loki, it kills me to see no matter what I do to make you feel better, it's not good enough and it makes me feel that you deserve someone else who will be better for you. Loki, I'm in love with you and I'm sorry. I just love you so much."

Loki looked at Tony and caressed his mortal lover's cheek. 

"Really?" Loki asked after a long silence.  
"Yes. I can't live without you." Tony said.  
"One day, I may have to."  
"One day, you won't have that fear anymore."

Loki sat up and stayed silent for a long moment again.

"Did you mean it?" Loki asked. "About leaving if I asked? Just the three of us?"  
"Yes." Tony said.

Loki looked at Tony as he sat up, holding Loki's hand.

"I would never ask you to do that. Midgard is your home." Loki said. "And Sigrid's."  
"But it's not your home." Tony said, squeezing Loki's hand.  
"You're wrong."  
"How?"  
"My home is where the heart is. With you and Sigrid."  
"I love you, Loki."  
"And I'm in love with you too, Anthony Edward Stark."

Tony got on his knees and kneel in front of Loki.

"Tony?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

After a moment, Tony looked at Loki's emerald eyes.

"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I am such a romantic.


End file.
